toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Lakeet's guards
"Guards! GUARDS!!!" —'Emperor Lakeet', countless episodes Emperor Lakeet's guards are, simply put, the bodyguards to Emperor Lakeet. They are his highest-ranking minions and the only ones who remained by his side when he travelled to Toy Island. History ''Toy Island'' When Emperor Lakeet first comes to Toy Island in the episode "He Came, He Saw, He Conquered", he is accompanied by his two blundering minions, Blueberry and Green Apple. Being his right- and left- hand men, respectively, they remained fiercely loyal to him even after his kingdom was defeated. When Emperor Lakeet arrives at Toy Island, he and his minions set up his Royal Cushion, and he declares himself the dictatorial ruler of this land. In "Rescuing the Emperor", Lakeet is kidnapped by the Triple M Crew, so his two guards Blueberry and Green Apple try to rescue him, although they fail miserably and force the Toy Island Crew to intervene and help out. In the episode "Crouching Emperor, Hidden Assassin", the mercenary Chief is hired to kill Emperor Lakeet, but after failing to do so, he joins the guard troupe. He has since proved himself to be the most able of the guards, acting as a bodyguard, secretary, and commander when the situation calls for it. In "Hide 'n' Necklace", Lakeet's royal necklace goes missing, so his guards end up helping him look for it, as well as convincing the rest of the islanders to help out as well. It is later revealed that the necklace was underneath the Royal Cushion. In the episode "Extraterrestrial Athletes", the Toy Island Crew is challenged to a game of volleyball to determine the fate of their island. After the alien force is defeated and driven back into outer space, one of their players, Dr. Bun, decides to stay and joins the guard troupe, becoming Emperor Lakeet's personal doctor. In "Lakeet Requests a Vacation", Lakeet goes on vacation from his work as emperor, so in his absence Chief is appointed in-charge. However, things go awry as the other guards fail their assigned duties. In the episode "Dog Days of Summer", Punk appears in the guard troupe one day. It is revealed that he is one of Emperor Lakeet's minions who was looking for him the whole time. In the Season 3 episode "Fuzzy Fling", Punk is given his baby brother Fuzzy to take care of, who is then drafted into the troupe despite being too young to do anything. In Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph, the guards use a palanquin to transport Lakeet. However, when the black holes start sucking up characters, they sacrifice themselves to try to spare Lakeet, although in the end he gets sucked up too. When Lakeet gets kidnapped in Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour, the guards organise a rescue effort to try to save him, although they are not too successful. In "Three Guards and a Baby", Blueberry, Green Apple, and Chief find themselves on a wacky adventure trying to keep Fuzzy safe and bring him back to the Island after a terrible storm blows them away. In the end, they are able to return to the Island safely. In "Lakeet Cried Wolf", Lakeet goes missing in the middle of the night, so his guards and the the other islanders make it their point to investigate and find out who kidnapped him. They later find out it was Spirit Bear, and are able to rescue the emperor. In the episode "Lakeet's Ark", Lakeet demands that his guards, and the islanders, build an ark in the case of the Island being destroyed. After slaving away at construction, they finally build it, only for Moose Moosa Mooster's UFO to crash land and destroy it. In Season 4, due to the vast quantity of characters, many of the guards are demoted and have their screen time and dialogue cut. Thus, Dr. Bun, Punk, and Fuzzy remain silent while Blueberry and Green Apple are just less significant. In the episode "Walnut Jungle", Blueberry continues to deliver walnut-containing foods to Lakeet, which he absolutely detests. Starting in "Lakeet Falls in Love", though, Blueberry and Green Apple become less important as Lakeet makes it his point to win Dumbo Peach over. Chief is solely used as his serious personality contrasts Lakeet's lovestruck and foolish nature. In Season 5, a few changes are made to the guard troupe. Dr. Bun has now departed from the troupe in order to open a public clinic. Punk and Fuzzy now work only part-time as guards, the rest of the time at their parents' porridge shop. As well, Fuzzy is now old enough to actually work as a guard. Also, two new guards have been recruited, them being the monkey twins Monksey and Monkley. They are rather mischievous and like to play tricks on Lakeet and his other guards. However, Chief still remains by his side, while Blueberry and Green Apple are used for scouting out the town happenings or Dumbo Peach's affairs. In the episode "Palace-warming Party", the guards can be seen with different jobs. Chief reads the introductory speech, Blueberry and Green Apple serve refreshments, Punk and Fuzzy are the ushers, while Monksey and Monkley are the janitors. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Emperor Lakeet's guard troupe reappears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! in whole as well. In most of their appearances, though, their role is somewhat reverted to their Season 2 portrayal, so Blueberry and Green Apple fetch news of the episode's action to return to their master, while Chief keeps the order. However, while Punk and Fuzzy remain uninteractive, Dr. Bun is seen talking to Giraffe Plant on at least one occasion. However, when Dumbo Peach is reintroduced, Chief becomes once again the only character needed to fill in the guard role, and the others diminish in importance yet again. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Emperor Lakeet's guards appear in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as allies to Krinole. Once Emperor Lakeet and his guards are rescued from Apollo's prison, Lakeet can be summoned from any Friend Box. Lakeet's ability is that he calls his guards to surround Krinole, providing extra defenses and attack power. ''Friends' Hockey'' Emperor Lakeet's guards appear in Friends' Hockey as a part of his Power Shot, Guard Distraction. Here, they appear on the ice and skate around, getting in the way of the opponents and even tripping them. ''Curtis Ball'' series Emperor Lakeet's guards appear in Curtis Ball Tournament alongside Emperor Lakeet on the Toy Island stage, in the high box. If Lakeet deems the match too boring, he sends out his guards onto the field to interfere with the game and spice things up. Emperor Lakeet's guards return in Curtis Ball Showdown as audience members. ''Toy Island Party! Only Blueberry and Green Apple accompany Emperor Lakeet in ''Toy Island Party! Tagging along behind him, they throw him into the air so he can hit Dice Blocks, as well as fighting for him as his punch and kick functions. Chief appears as a minigame host, with his minigames involving taking risks and bravery. The other three guards make a cameo appearance on the Toy Island board. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Emperor Lakeet's guards accompany Emperor Lakeet in Friends' Kombat II. Together they form the playable character Emperor Lakeet & Minions. They are speedy and fall slowly, but are also easy to knock off the stage. The guards string their attacks together with Lakeet, giving way for very successive combos and extra attack distance. Their regular spcial is Walnut Toss, where Blueberry throws walnuts. Their side special is Sunflower Gun, where Chief uses his sunflower like a machine gun, which takes some time to warm up. Their up special is Guard Chain, where they form a chain for Lakeet to climb up and reach the edge. Their down special is Bun Medicine, where Dr. Bun takes a while to create a medicine that heals 20% of their damage. Their Final Smash is Guard Throw, where Lakeet throws his guards one by one at the opponents. When they hit the ground, they quickly scurry back to Lakeet to be thrown again. The guards return in Friends' Kombat: United ''as part of Emperor Lakeet's moveset, although now they only appear when Emperor Lakeet uses certain attacks. There are many new attacks that no longer involve chain combos. Blueberry's '''Walnut Toss' now has a slower walnut that explodes upon contact, dealing major damage. Chief now stays stationary when using Sunflower Gun. Their new up special Monkey Lift involves the monkey twins throwing Lakeet up into the air. Bun Medicine now takes effect when Dr. Bun finishes its development, rather than after he returns to the troupe. Guard Throw no longer requires the guards to return to Lakeet. Each guard has their own signature attack, while many other attacks, mostly midair attacks, have different properties depending on the guard that appears. For these nonspecific attacks, the order that the guards appear in is Blueberry, Green Apple, Chief, Dr. Bun, Monksey, Monkley, Punk, and Fuzzy, before cycling over again. However, their thrown order during Guard Throw is randomized. ''Friends' Racing'' Emperor Lakeet's guards appear in Friends' Racing as a part of an unlockable playable character with Emperor Lakeet. Each guard has a different purpose in the kart. Blueberry and Green Apple man the pedals, Chief carries Lakeet up to the steering wheel, Dr. Bun uses items, while Punk carries Fuzzy, adding weight to the kart. Still, they only make up a lightweight character and thus ride in smaller karts. However, they do give a small weight bonus. They are unlocked by clearing the Huffy Cup on Mirror Mode. Their personal course is Lakeet Palace, which is a racecourse inside Lakeet's expansive palace. ''Friends' Baseball'' All of Emperor Lakeet's guards appear in Friends' Baseball as playable characters. They are all by default members of Lakeet's team, the Emperor Lakeet Royals. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Emperor Lakeet's guards accompany Emperor Lakeet in Toy Island Adventures. They can be thrown at foes and can scout the area as well. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Emperor Lakeet's Season 5 Guard Troupe are in Friends' Volleyball Blast as part of Emperor Lakeet's Special Spike Minion Attack. The guards form a wall and rush the opponents' field to attack them. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn versions of the minions appear in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. Blueberry, Green Apple, Monksey, and Monkley appear as Emperor Lakeet's weapon, the Minions. He can throw them at opponents so that they can latch onto them and steal their stuffin', allowing them to return to Lakeet and replenish his Stuffin' Meter . However, if they are hit while carrying stuffin', they'll drop it. Chief is a playable character who uses his Sunflower Gun '''to hail opponents in a shower of rapidfire sunflower seeds. Dr. Bun is also a playable character who uses his '''Bun Sack to heal other characters. Punk is yet another playable character who uses his Honey Hive to shoot swarms of bees or globs of honey. Fuzzy appears as part of Punk's costume. All yarn versions of the guards appear more woolen and visibly knitted. The three playable guards, Chief, Dr. Bun, and Punk, have amiibo in the Toy Island amiibo line in Wave 2, Wave 4, and Wave 5, respectively. When used in battle, Chief's amiibo increases his Sunflower Gun shot range and power for 30 seconds, Punk's amiibo increases his attack power and stamina for 30 seconds, and Dr. Bun's amiibo increases the healing speed of his Bun Sack as well as his stamina for 30 seconds. ''Toy Island Tennis'' Various guards appear in Toy Island Tennis as playable characters. Blueberry is a Speed type player, and his default partner is Green Apple, a Power type player. Chief and Punk are both All-Around type characters, and their default partners are Emperor Lakeet and Samantha, respectively. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' In Toy Island Sports Fest, only Blueberry, Green Apple, and Chief make an appearance. Chief acts as the referee on Toy Island stages, while Blueberry and Green Apple make a cameo on Dino Stadium as spectators. Guards Blueberry Blueberry is one of Emperor Lakeet's two original guards. Being his right-hand man, he is responsible for dealing with the Emperor directly, such as being his secretary or giving him food. Unfortunately, because of his weak memory, he constantly forgets about Lakeet's hatred for walnuts, and constantly gets yelled at for doing so. He is a blundering fool like his best friend Green Apple, and the two are constantly seen messing up their tasks. Green Apple Green Apple is one of Emperor Lakeet's two original guards. Being his left-hand man, he is responsible for protecting the Emperor, doing the dirty work, and engaging in dangerous activities. Unfortunately, due to his round size, stubby arms, and clumsiness, he often messes up by dropping things or other mistakes. Chief Originally hired as an assassin to kill Emperor Lakeet, he failed and became his most able guard. Not only he is a skilled and courageous fighter, but he is also a good secretary and has a strong memory. His sunflower looks peaceful, but it contains all of his weapons and survival supplies, and he has used it since before his time as an assassin. Dr. Bun Dr. Bun is originally one of the players of the alien team in the Inter-Galactic Volleyball Tournament. After his team is defeated, he stays behind on the island and joined the guard troupe. He then becomes Emperor Lakeet's personal doctor, treating to his wounds and even acting as a therapist. His green sack appears to be some foreign technology that can hold countless medical supplies and other resources, including his therapist's stool. Starting in Season 5, Dr. Bun has since left the guard troupe and opened up his own public clinic. Punk Punk appears as one of Emperor Lakeet's stronger guards, due to his larger size. Unfortunately, when he is given his brother to take care of, he is usually seen carrying him and/or feeding him, so he is often unable to fulfill his guard duties. However, once Fuzzy grew old enough to do things by himself, Punk has returned to his usefulness. However, he only works part-time as a guard, as he also works at his parents' porridge shop. Fuzzy Fuzzy appears on the Island after he is shipped by air mail in a box. Being too young to even crawl, Punk has to carry him all the time and feed him with his bottle as well. He is almost useless, though he sometimes winds up on an adventure that keeps him away from home and in dangerous predicaments. Now that he is old enough, he works as an official guard. However, this is only part-time as he spends the rest of his time playing or working at his parents' porridge shop. Monksey Monksey joins the guard troupe with his twin brother after they are rescued by the Toy Island Crew from the Spear Guys. He is the older twin and the wiser, so he knows when to be silly and when not to. However, he and his brother are both very mischievous, so they enjoy playing tricks on the other characters. Monkley Monkley joins the guard troupe with his twin brother after they are rescued by the Toy Island Crew from the Spear Guys. He is the younger twin and the sillier, so sometimes he doesn't know when to goof off or not. However, he and his brother are both very mischievous, so they enjoy playing tricks on the other characters. Category:Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Groups Category:Lakeet Empire Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters